Insanity is Contagious
by XOXO-KawaiiKiller-XOXO
Summary: Soul can't handle the madness anymore. He just can't do it. So, he decides to let it take over him. He lets it take over his mind, soul, and heart as he embarks on a killing spree. Will someone be able to stop him before it's too late? Or will everyone be gone forever, killed by the hands of someone they once called 'friend?


**AN: Hey guys! Disaster here! (Originally souleaterfangal123) I have a poll up on my profile where you guys can decide what story you want me to write, so feel free to check that out if you wish. Anyways, here is a one-shot story to celebrate my favorite day of all - Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater, all rights are reserved to Atsushi Ohkubo, and I also do not own any games or songs mentioned in the story.  
_**

**_Soul's POV_**

I slash again, and again, and again, coating the walls and floor in crimson red blood. As I slashed at the body, I laughed gleefully as some of the sweet liquid splattered onto my cheek, painting me red.

"What a joyful color, don't you agree Kim? Hm?" I asked the corpse, however, as expected, I received no answer. Her used-to-be short pink hair was slowly being stained red, due to a part of her skull that easily crushed from the impact of my scythe arm. I step back to admire my work. Her green eyes were wide with fear, face shaped to fit the pain that she experienced at my first slash to her stomach. There was blood trickling from her mouth, along with blood pooling around, the carpet she was laying on soaking it up. There were shining streaks of tears which stopped falling as soon as her heart stopped.

A smirk grew onto my face as I leaned down and reached a hand inside her skin, reaching over to her ribcage before my fingers found what they were looking for. I eagerly pulled her heart out from her body, warm blood on my hands. I then left the corpse, walking over to her cupboards, tossing out the dishes that I wasn't looking for.

"Ah ha!" I declared happily, finding a container which was the perfect size for the muscle I held in my hands. I placed it in there and filled the container up with water before screwing the lid onto it. I walk back over to the living room, beautifully painted red all because of me. I sit down beside my backpack in the corner as I took out some tape and permanent marker. I wrote Kim's name on the tape before putting it on the container carefully. I chuckled before placing the container into the bag along with Jackie, Fire, Thunder, Ox, Kilik and Harvar's hearts.

"Have a great Halloween Kim." I lightly sang, slinging the bag over my shoulder and exiting her house, her corpse still lying on the carpet with her faded and lifeless eyes as I walked to my next destination, insanity laced within my soul.

* * *

**Tsubaki and Black*Star's apartment...**

I chuckle gleefully, standing outside of Tsubaki and Black*Star's home, licking the blood off of my scythe. I knocked on the door as I waited for someone to open up, my mind (or what was left of it, anyway) was buzzing with excitement to shed some more luxurious blood. Pattering footsteps was heard from behind the door as I stopped licking the blade, attention to the wooden door.

"H-Hello?" The black haired female chain-scythe girl opened to door, lightly smiling. "Oh, hello Sou..." She went silent, her indigo eyes went wide when she looked at me. I grinned insanely before quickly stabbing her through the stomach, blade appearing from her back as she coughed up luscious blood.

"Hello Tsubaki. How are you doing?" I asked, pulling my blade back out, her body falling to the ground as short, interrupted sounds of her struggling to breath - to survive - came from the tall girl. I grin before stepping over her, stabbing my arm into each side of her ribcage, piercing her lungs. I could almost hear the blood fill up her lungs, cutting off her breathing circulation. I could almost see the life fading from her eyes, just as it did with the others.

I don't bother to close the door, walking over to the living room I knew all to well where I saw my blue-haired friend standing on the chair, yelling and screaming at the television with an X-box controller in his hands. I'm assuming he was playing video games, as usual. What an idiot. His weapon partner was just murdered at his door step, and he doesn't even know it. If someone killed Maka I would freak, but that's only because I want to do it myself. After a few seconds, he threw his hands up in the air.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU KILL YOUR GOD!" He screeched before finally noticing me. "Oh, hey Soul. Want to kill people with me?"

I gave a small nod, walking beside him, my red eyes looking at the screen. He was playing Call of Duty. No surprise there. He took a drink of some pop before handing me a controller. "Hey, have you seen Tsubaki?" He asked.

I grin. "Yeah, she's in a bloody heap by the door. She's a goner." I blew my white hair out of my face, taking sick pleasure in my friend's face. His expression was a delight, a mix of shock, mortification, disbelief, and finally, anger.

"SOUL! WHAT THE HELL! I'LL KILL YOU!" It was quite obvious that he loved his weapon partner as soon as he stood up and lunged at me, screaming. It was even more obvious that he was royally pissed and depressed.

I quickly do a quick slash to his throat, creating a sick, red smile there. He stopped halfway, gurgling barely understandable words as he dropped to his knees. My arm changed back to flesh as I pull him back up by his hair, shaking my head in disappointment. "You know, I thought killing you would be more of a challenge. Unfortunately, this was like child's play." I sighed, tossing him to the ground.

After I took their hearts and placed them within the containers and into my bag, I left, leaving their front door open. I walk down the street to where the bigger and more expensive houses wait.

* * *

**AN: Here's part one, the other half will be posted soon! I hope you guys like it so far. Please follow, favorite, review, whatever. Disaster is out!~**


End file.
